


Выдох

by Remira



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Джексон слышит елейным бэмбэмовым голосом: «Соску-у-учился». Это Намджун-то. Который «за что оно мне» и «веди себя прилично». У которого «поймай, если сможешь» по отношению к Джексону двадцать четыре на семь с редкими перерывами на мокрые поцелуи у ближайшей стенки.





	Выдох

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> Написано по мотивам [лайва](http://www.vlive.tv/video/33905) Намджуна ([а именно](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DDO2RZoUwAAzAbn.jpg)) на WTFK 2018 для команды WTF K-Pop 2018.

Джексон частенько слышит, что он – _слишком_.  
Слишком громкий, слишком яркий, слишком беспардонный, слишком жадный до внимания. Он слишком торопится, слишком усердствует, слишком близко принимает всё к сердцу. В нём всё – слишком и чересчур, и Джексон даже не может с этим поспорить (шумное и сияющее создание на экране – его собственное), но.  
Никому не приходит в голову, что им движет лишь желание всё успеть – и немножечко страх _не_ успеть, стать блеклой тенью, обузой. Джексон говорит об этом осторожно, медленно подбирая слова и обтекающие формулировки. Говорит о сожалении и образах, рассказывает, что иногда люди принимают его безэмоциональность за грусть или злость, и это, чёрт возьми, _не нормально_ , он же не пластиковый клоун на шарнирах. Девочка-интервьюер сочувственно кивает и неосознанным жестом мнёт уголки блокнота, ёрзет на своём месте. Джексон ощущает её неловкость так же отчётливо, как гуляющий по полу сквозняк, и ободряюще улыбается – не берите в голову, у меня бывает. Накатывает и откатывает, как прилив, пара минут – и уже забылось. Девочка отвлекается, Джексон – тоже. У него и правда бывает, но с их графиком на нытьё и жалость к себе нет даже этой пары минут.

Бэмбэм наваливается со спины, оплетает руками плечи, ласково притирается щекой к щеке. Шумно вздыхает и тянет:  
– Соску-у-учился.  
Приплыли.  
Джексон хмыкает, но лишь сильнее жмётся спиной к груди: Бэмбэм горячий и ужасно уютный, и кто Джексон такой, чтобы отказываться от бесплатной порции обнимашек?  
– Эй, чудовище, – отзывается он, слыша улыбку в собственном голосе. – Мы только вернулись, ты всего час назад ныл, что видеть уже наши рожи не можешь.  
– А это не я. – Бэмбэм с готовностью вытягивает перед ним руку с телефоном, выводит на экран ролик и комментирует сладко-ехидным: – Это он.  
Джексон от неожиданности даже смысла слов не улавливает, зато потом клещём вцепляется в телефон, отматывает бегунок назад и жадно ловит каждый звук, каждую эмоцию.  
Намджун на экране гримасничает, дует губы, закатывает глаза. Говорит: «Я отдалился от Джексона в последнее время».  
Жалуется: «Мы оба слишком заняты, не можем даже поговорить».  
А Джексон слышит елейным бэмбэмовым голосом: «Соску-у-учился».  
Это Намджун-то. Который «за что оно мне» и «веди себя _прилично_ ». Который «ты дурак или да» и невесомые касания мягких ладоней. У которого «поймай, если сможешь» по отношению к Джексону двадцать четыре на семь с редкими перерывами на мокрые поцелуи у ближайшей стенки.  
– Не знал, что у тебя есть время зависать в сети, – выдавливает Джексон сухими губами.  
– А это не я, – повторяет Бэмбэм, и Джексону даже оборачиваться не надо, чтобы знать, что на его лице сейчас выражение чрезвычайно довольного собой засранца. – Это Югём. Ему Чонгуки скинул.  
Чонгуки скинул. Ну конечно.  
– Чонгук – сущий благодетель, надо бы его как-нибудь отблагодарить. И Югёма. Югёма можно завтра же на тренировке.  
Бэмбэм гогочет прямо в ухо и хлопает по плечу:  
– Не сомневался в тебе. – Обещает: – Обязательно.

Прикосновение к локтю отрывает от любования цветочной витриной, и Джексон расплывается в самой широкой из своих улыбок ещё до того, как видит нарушителя личного пространства.  
Цыплячьего цвета толстовка, солнечные очки на пол-лица и белозубый оскал под ними. Джексон с удовольствием залипает на глубокие ямочки, с удовольствием тычет в одну из них и с не меньшим удовольствием ловит занесённую в воздухе ладонь и дёргает Намджуна на себя, сдавливая в объятьях. Намджун щекотно смеётся ему в шею, и где-то между его «да ладно тебе» и «как ты?» отчётливо звучит «соску-у-учился».

Кафе залито солнцем и насквозь пропахло свежей выпечкой. Левый бок припекает даже через несколько слоёв ткани; Джексон предпочёл бы уголок подальше от посторонних глаз и поближе к кондишке, но Намджун любит рассматривать улицу и прохожих. Правда, сейчас весь фокус его внимания сконцентрирован на Джексоне, и от этого теплее, чем от любой болтающейся в небе лампочки.  
– У меня студия новая, – делится Намджун, восторженно сияя глазами, – и шесть новых медведей Kaws. Хочешь, фотки покажу?  
У Джексона от не сходящей с лица лыбы уже чувствительно ноют скулы.  
Джексон рад за Намджуна, как за себя.  
Намджун похож на ребёнка, получившего на день рождения все подарки по списку и кольцо всевластия сверх того. Из него энергия так и хлещет, бьёт подземным ключом и на вкус такая же – как глоток свежести. Намджун ни секунды не сидит на месте, крутится, бурно жестикулирует, хватает Джексона за руки, несколько раз чуть не сворачивает стаканы-тарелки и вляпывается-таки в пирожное. Слизывает крем с ребра ладони; Джексон гиенит, как тварь распоследняя, а в душе стонет мучительно.  
Всё это до того необычно, что так и тянет потрогать лоб под лохматой чёлкой – не перегрелся ли? не заболел? – или спросить, не привезли ли Бантан из Японии клона, оставив настоящего Намджуна в рабстве на островах. Сильнее только желание сгрести его в охапку и спрятать подальше ото всех, оставить только себе, чтобы ничего и никого лишнего.  
Джексон держится целую четверть часа, пока не решает, что больше не хочет крем-брюле, не хочет терпеть любопытные взгляды трёх школьниц за соседним столиком, не хочет делиться.  
– Пойдём, – он прижимает несколько купюр блюдцем и подгоняет удивлённо подзависшего Намджуна. – Пойдём-пойдём. Есть планы поинтереснее.  
– Джексон и его интересные планы, – тот ехидничает, но даже не пытается упираться и окончательно сменяет гнев на милость, когда Джексон всовывает ему в руки благоразумно прихваченный кофейный стакан, продажная душонка.

Джексон снимает квартиру на те случаи, когда устаёт сам от себя, когда нужно сделать выдох. Принять важное решение или просто поставить безумную круговерть, которой является его жизнь, на паузу. Не то чтобы в том часто была нужда – обычно достаточно знать, что есть _возможность_.  
И всё же иметь свой угол приятно.  
Он распахивает дверь, сгибаясь в приглашающем жесте:  
– Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
– Я делю дом с шестью упырями, соревнующимися в том, как бы вынести мне мозг поизящней, – хмыкает Намджун, проходя мимо, – лучше как-нибудь без этого.  
Он ловко стягивает клетчатые кеды и в самом деле не зажимается – сразу проходит в гостиную, объединённую с кухней. Осматривается с рассеянным любопытством, скользит взглядом от окна к столу, от стола к навесным полкам, щурится, но ничего не трогает. Джексон наблюдает за ним, ловя себя на лёгком волнении и нежелании влезать с инициативой. Даже с места не двигается, хотя оттягивающие руки пакеты с едой неплохо бы сгрузить на стойку и разобрать.  
Судя по умиротворённому виду, Намджуну нравится, так что за вердикт Джексон спокоен, и тем удивительнее звучит:  
– У тебя здесь так... тихо.  
Джексон приподнимает брови, мол, ты чего, мы же только пришли, за окном такие атмосферные сумерки и вообще – я же не прячу за диваном карманный оркестр и Бэмбэма, это всё сплетни и гнусная клевета. Но Намджун смотрит прямо в глаза, робко-счастливо улыбается, предлагает: «Давай помогу?», – и Джексон стекает ему под ноги талой розовой лужей.

Возня на кухне и домашняя еда с их графиками – не муторная рутина, а самый настоящий сеанс релакса. По крайней мере, в случае Джексона.  
У Намджуна от вида кухонной электроники и колюще-режущих предметов так кривится лицо, что Джексон разом припоминает все мемы и байки по теме и минут пять с наслаждением воркует над ним, приговаривая, что не позволит злобным ножам и чашкам поднять восстание, а если Намджун вздумает устроить пожар – Джексон героически его спасёт и, в случае необходимости, даже вынесет на руках из клубов дыма.  
Намджун – скотина неблагодарная – вяло огрызается и не ценит ни разу.  
Джексон потирает ушибленную голень и изливает свои беды участливо шкворчащей на сковороде курице. Джексону редко удаётся поколдовать у плиты, это правда, он наверняка и в подмётки не годится тому же Сокджину, но Джексон – искренний. Намджун сам ему это однажды сказал, когда Джексон выцеловывал ему, смертельно уставшему и уже засыпающему, колени, и переполнившего чашу отчаянья хватило, чтобы прошептать: «Почему ты вообще со мной?». Намджун тогда погладил его по плечу и с характерной мягкой непреклонностью притянул к себе. Во взгляде у него не осталось ни капли сонливости, сплошная звериная серьёзность.  
– Ты искренний. И очень сильный – сильнее, чем сам думаешь. Я это ценю.  
Джексон запоминает эти слова и учится верить им больше, чем сомнениям в собственной голове и дрожащей на кончиках пальцев неуверенности.

Таскать Намджуна на руках – идея хорошая лишь в задумке. В действительности же этот лось весит будь здоров, граблями своими длиннющими только мешает, ещё и дёргается, хохоча и всхлипывая что-то насчёт щекотки, хотя Джексон к его бокам даже не притрагивался. Убивает весь сексуальный подтекст на корню.  
Джексон почти рад скинуть на диван эту сволочь, но как-то не рассчитывает, что Намджун с котячье-цепкой хваткой утянет его за собой.  
От переломанных носов спасает хорошая реакция: Джексон инстинктивно вскидывает руки и замирает на расстоянии считанных сантиметров. Намджун под ним вздыхает, смотрит из-под коротких ресниц и источает тепло. Сипит безголосо:  
– Привет.  
Джексон чувствует на себе его руки, выписывающие по спине гладкие круги и спирали, и это так здорово и приятно, что у самого разом садится голос.  
– Привет, детка, – отвечает он и заставляет себя смотреть, хотя локти подрагивают – так хочется опуститься.  
Намджун сам кладёт ладонь ему на шею, разминает неторопливыми, но уверенными движениями. «Как животное успокаивает», – думает Джексон и тут же фыркает этой мысли.  
– Ты бессовестный, – улыбается он, ощущая стекающую по позвонкам волну мурашек.  
– У меня хороший учитель, – щурится Намджун, а затем подаётся ближе и добавляет взволнованно: – А почему мы шепчем?  
Джексон не выдерживает: валится сверху и ржёт – беззвучно, вздрагивая всем телом, всё ещё чувствуя ладонь Намджуна на шее.

Джексон просыпается легко, без ставшей уже почти привычной ломоты в костях и рези под веками, хотя за окнами ещё темень. В коконе одеяла тепло и мягко, от свернувшегося вокруг Намджуна пахнет джексоновым гелем для душа, его рука лежит на боку приятной тяжестью, оберегом.  
Несколько минут Джексон просто растворяется в этих ощущениях, пытаясь запомнить, впитать, насытиться впрок.  
Потом аккуратно выбирается из объятий, долго стоит под душем, заваривает чай, подсвечивая себе фонариком телефона. Старается двигаться как можно тише, хотя знает, что Намджун сейчас не проснётся, даже вздумай Джексон переколотить всю посуду в доме. В отсутствие конкурентов он захватывает диван целиком, шумно и забавно посапывает, костяшки свесившейся руки почти касаются пола. Джексон пристраивается на подлокотнике и цедит чай крохотными глотками, перебирая пальцами спутанные пряди.

У Намджуна выжженные десятками перекрасок волосы, жесты – в равной степени красивые и неуклюжие. Добрые глаза, острый язык, тысячи и тысячи слов, струящихся по венам и капающих чернилами на бумагу.  
У Джексона – поистине ослиное упрямство, неспособность вовремя отступить и килотонны скопившейся в ладонях нерастраченной нежности.  
Они – не вместе, но рядом, всегда где-то на периферии орбит друг друга – уже почти два года, а Джексону до сих пор иногда страшно. Глупо и иррационально, и страшно, что лёгкое и естественное понимание между ними окажется _недо_ пониманием. Что Намджун имеет в виду что-то совсем другое и чувствует по-другому, иначе, не так. У него – свои, плавающие в синих глубинах горбатые монстры, и всё же вот он – весь на поверхности, весь в возвышенных атмосферах и стремлении сделать мир лучше. Намджун ни разу не опустил рук, и Джексон тоже сделает всё, чтобы собственное отражение больше никогда не смотрело из зеркала взглядом недолюбленного щенка.

Второй раз Джексон просыпается от хриплого бухтения на ухо.  
– ...клянусь, это последний раз, когда ты отрубаешься на диване, а я тебе потакаю, ёбаная жизнь, у меня все мышцы перекручены, ох, и спина, который час вообще, Юнги меня сожрёт, – Намджун бормочет монотонно, без смысловых пауз и явно не нуждаясь в реакции. – Чёрт, Джексон, ты душный просто пиздец, хватит прикидываться спящим, я чувствую твою руку на моей заднице, – или нет.  
Джексон стонет довольно ему в шею и оплетает всеми конечностями.  
– Намджуни, ты по утрам хуже Джинёна, ну же, расслабься. – Он звонко целует в удачно подставившуюся щёку, а затем в пару движений пресекает всё неловкое барахтанье и сурово сдвигает брови: – И я не душный. Я горячий. Пора бы это запомнить.  
– Горячий, дикий и сексуальный, я помню. А теперь можно мне...  
– Не-не-не, – Джексон прекрасно осведомлён, к чему всё идёт, так что сходу бесцеремонно перебивает и жмётся ближе. Просит: – Подожди. Полежи так ещё.  
– Джексон...  
– Пять минут. Потерпи меня ещё пять минут.  
Намджун молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом вздыхает так, что Джексона приподнимает на его груди, и обнимает в ответ.  
– Иногда это не просто, – осторожные паузы между словами Джексону тоже знакомы, но на удивление уже не сковывают напряжением так, как раньше, когда каждый такой приступ откровенности казался неизведанной территорией и выбивал почву из-под ног – наверное, можно счесть это за маленькую победу. – Но я вроде как привыкаю. Иногда настолько, что отвыкать больно.  
Намджун говорит вроде бы простыми, понятными фразами, но те складываются во что-то совсем другое – более сложное, более честное. Джексон снова слышит пресловутое «соскучился», только теперь звучащее ровными намджуновыми интонациями. И ещё кое-что слышит, от чего внутри поднимается волна тепла, вдохновения и дурной энергии, требующей выхода, но на деле мешающей даже ответить что-то соответствующее. Так что Джексон украдкой чертит по коже пальцем, а вслух выдыхает такое же честное:  
– Я тоже.

 

_26/12/17_


End file.
